Together we shall heal
by Love2BSnowWhite
Summary: Little one shot I've had in my head for a while! I always hope regina and snow will fix their pasts, its kinda frustrating to always see a samey samey pattern so I really hope that the episode 20 kinda of started a road to something between them two. As Kitsis Said "You all have blood on your hands, But you all have Love in your hearts." Please R R :) thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Little one shot I've had in my head for a while! I'm still going with my Always in Neverland one, just had this niggling in the back for my head for a while J I always hope regina and snow will fix their pasts, its kinda frustrating to always see a samey samey pattern so I really hope that the episode 20 kinda of started a road to something between them two! After all as Kitsis said : "You all have blood on your hands, but you all have love in your hearts." Anywhoo, enough blabbing :) Enjoy! **

Emma and Charming were serious. They meant it. Regina wasn't coming along unless they found a way to trust her. Snow Looked over to the woman who sat, now broken, powerless at rock bottom, on the bench awaiting their next instructions.

All her Life, she'd been running from this woman. Her stepmother. Snow's Life had been one filled with sadness, Guilt and destruction wherever she went and no matter how hard she tried to prevent it. A Little bit of her couldn't help but blame Regina, but that majority of her heart that felt guilt? That was the one she was going to hit the ground running with. All her life, she should have just surrendered.

_"But if she wanted to be a family? If she wanted to start over, would you let her in?"_

Snow thought back to when Regina had disguised herself as Wilma, the peasant. Hidden from plain sight. In a way snow got to see so much more of Regina, despite her outer appearance.

_"You honestly believe there is still good in her?"_

"I know there is" Snow whispered to herself

Snow inhaled deeply before shuffling over to where Regina was huddled on the bench, the cold air lifting the flicks of her bob, stinging her eyes and making them water slightly. Snow took a seat next to her stepmother.

For a while neither of them said a word, neither of them batted an eyelid. They just sat, in silence.

"We gotta find a way for you to come with us." Snow bit the bullet.

Regina frowned slightly and turned her head slowly to look into Snows green eyes. They used to be so full of life, so full of love, so bright. Now they only flashed a dull Green, tired, empty, loss of faith. A Pang of sickness hit the pit of Regina's stomach as the realization briefly dawned on her. This young girl, this bright young girl who was so sweet and caring, so strong, had been beaten. By her. The many years she had tried to ruin this girl had worked for now before her Regina saw a broken Snow White.

"Why? You know I'll only cause some kind of trouble."

Snow thought for a moment.

"Yea…but y'know that's kinda the norm now…No Regina No Status Quo…"

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to make a joke?"

Snow bit her lip.

"I'm…well…I thought it might make this easier…" Snow replied, sheepishly.

They sat, again, in silence. Tentatively watching one another from the corner of their eyes.

"We aren't so different you and I." Regina stated.

Snow nodded slightly.

"I know…We've both lost a lot…"

"Because of My Mother…"

"We've both tired the other out."

"Because of this blood feud."

Snow turned in her seat to Regina.

"This is why we should be working together, and we need to. For Henry."

"How can we work together? Let Bygones be Bygones and bob's your uncle, that's it? Feud over?!" Regina laughed slightly before falling back to despair.

"No, not like that, I'm not saying it's going to be easy…at all, but, time is a great healer."

"Snow, Forty Years wasn't enough of a healer!"

"Because we weren't in that place."

"Now We Are? I tried to Kill you and Your family _Last week_!"

"Then Stop! It's not hard, Put down your weapons and Let us help you!"

"Why!? After All this time all the times I've tried to kill you? Why are you so ready to help me? Because there is good in me? I could kill you right now, there's no one about? I could do it, one swift knock and done…"

"But I know you won't."

Regina, slightly taken aback at snows words, stood up and walked to the railings of the dock.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you never will kill me. Just like I will never be able to kill you."

"You're too weak."

"Well if I am then So are you."

Regina frowned.

"Are you challenging me?"

Snow laughed slightly.

"No…No…not at all. I'm telling you a home truth. We Will never succeed in killing each other because we can't. We All have Blood on our hands, but we all have Love in our hearts…and that's the bottom line. It's nothing to do with weaknesses…"

"So…you're saying I will never go through with killing you, because…I Love you?" Regina turned to look at snow.

Snow nodded.

"MmmHm."

Regina faltered.

"I'm powerless now…" Regina sighed eventually

"No you aren't…you've just lost magic."

"Magic is power."

"No…LOVE is power, Magic? Magic is dangerous and always comes with a price."

Regina and snow came face to face. Regina Lifted her hands in frustration and snow cowered back eyes scrunched breathing rapidly. Regina's face dropped in sadness. This girl was terrified, yet she was stood inches away talking to the one person who scares her most.

Regina placed her hands Down.

"I just don't understand it. I don't…I don't get it."

Snow slowly opened her eyes and swallowed hard, calming herself once more.

"Y…you don't get what?" Snow stuttered.

"I try…so hard…to be like you. I'm nice, I'm good to Henry, I try redemption, I Try Love…yet I'm a pariah…no one trusts me, I'm pushed aside and unloved."

Snows brows furrowed in sadness.

"Yet, if I do what you do…and kill someone, You? Your family love you more. ME? I'm _still_ hated...and then people want MY life…How do I keep getting it so wrong…"

Snow Slowly placed her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Because you're loving the wrong people. You're looking to the wrong people for approval. You should start by loving the people that are right in front of you…your family."

Snow and Regina shared a look. A Look of sadness, frustration and loss. Snow swallowed hard before shuffling closer. She slowly reached out her arms and encased Regina. Regina stood stock still, both women breathing heavily.

This was big.

Huge.

It was also the first human contact Regina had had for a while. She sniffed slightly before wrapping her arms around Snow. As Regina rested her head on Snows Shoulder, She knew what she had to do.

"Rip out my heart." Regina whispered.

Snow pulled back, horrified.

"Wh..wait what?"

"My heart, Rip it out and box it."

Snow Pulled back but Regina grabbed hold of Snow's wrist.

"Please, Snow…You…you have to, I want to be good. I don't want to feel this pain anymore I don't want to be…alone."

Snow looked deep into Regina's eyes. Eyes that once Glowed so deep with hatred now twinkled with remorse, sadness.

"No…Regina, I'm not going to do that."

"You want to help me!? Make them trust me, take out my heart!"

Snow scratched her head.

"If I do that you won't feel anything! Love or Hate!"

"I will…I have a good soul, you know I do! You've seen it, please rid me of this darkness!" Regina cried falling. She held Regina.

"No…"

Regina looked to snow in desperation.

"No Regina…we're going to heal our blackened hearts back to health. Together."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I've been asked to make this one shot longer so imma try! I'm not very good at updating but I shall endeavour to keep this one up! If you've read my other, I'm not abandoning Always in Neverland just a bit stuck until I get this one out the way! Thank you to honeydewmelon56 Jcat30 and skullgaudess for their lovely reviews! (: In light of the most recent episode, for this story assume that everything that happened in the episode happened in this story and that this is the follow on from that. So this is just after Snow and charming find out about the failsafe and had a bit of time to "mull it over." Snow still took the potion and I severely doubt that that is the last we've seen of that "dangerous connection" Between snow and Regina.

Regina and snow Re-entered the flat. Emma and david were leant up against the side, emma the pale face of mourning David the furrowed brow of thought. Neither knew how to handle this situation next but all four were adamant on one thing: Henry's Safety.

"Well?" David said as he took mary Margarets Arm.

"We're fine david, I…I trust her…I feel her trust."

Emma Turned to Regina who was leant up against one of the wooden pillars.

"So…how do we go about destroying this fail safe?"

Regina sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her Jet Black hair.

"There is no way of destroying it…you can only slow down its actions."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emma Cried in disbelief.

"So…basically we need to get everyone out of storybrooke?" David said placing his hands on his hips in his familiar fashion

"If Tamara and Greg decide to use it, then yes. And if their "home office" is anything to go by then I recommend we start putting an evacuation plan into action…" Regina added slumping into the nearest bar stool.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and snow, regina, emma and David fell to the floor with a thud along with plates and ornaments from Mary Margarets shelves.

"It's begun…" Regina stated.

"Where would they have taken it!?" Snow cried.

"And more importantly how did they activate it?" Emma added throwing a glance to Regina.

"A Dwarf pick axe is the only thing that can activate the Jewel…They'll be in the mines."

Snow looked to Emma and Regina.

"We need to get the rest of storybrooke to safety through a portal."

"How!? There are no more magic beans!" David cried.

"That's where you're wrong…" Emma said pulling a small green bag from her pocket. "I stole these from Tamara when she was putting up a fight." Emma un pulled the string to reveal two magic beans.

David placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"That's my girl!"

"We need to open a portal and send the entirety of storybrook through one place…i'll go and slow things down…it should give you a few hours…" Regina said turning on her heel.

"No! How will you get through?!" Snow cried taking her wrist in her hand.

Regina turned and looked deep into snow's eyes. Regina felt sick, Snow felt sick. Their hearts simultaneously pumped fast.

"I'll think of something…" Regina replied, quietly, looking down and swallowing the lump in her throat that snow could feel. Snow choked a cry before building the wall. She nodded.

"We won't leave you behind…I promise. You go and slow this down and we _will _get you home." snow whispered.

"That's the deal you want to make?" Regina replied, disbelieving.

Snow looked at her for a moment. Just a moment, before replying.

"With all my heart."

Regina tilted her head slightly with furrowed brows. She remembered that line, she herself had used it, right before she put Snow under the sleeping curse. Except this time it wasn't with malice. It was delicate and promising and sweet with meaning.

"Then…I guess I'll see you in a few hours." Regina said before rushing out the door.


End file.
